Amuto una historia de amor inevitable
by amutolove100
Summary: Ella una chica de 16 años, el un chico de 18 años, se encuentran ¿se enamoran? ¿se odian? o se aman... Feo Summary tratare de mejorar en ello. CAPITULO 9 ACTUALIZADO
1. la melodia que nos presento

**HOLA AQUÍ YO SOY NVA DESDE HACE POCO Y EH QUERIDO SUBIR MI HISTORIA QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE **

**SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE SI NO DE PEACH-PIT SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON OTRO FANFIC ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

CAPITULO 1: LA MELODIA QUE NOS PRESENTO*ACCIONES* (PENSAMIENTOS) POV: NARRACIONES POR LOS PERSONAJES NOMBRE: = DIALODOS (N/A: NOTAS DE AUTORA)

Era un día caluroso Amu acababa de salir de la esc. Y se encaminaba hacia su casa junto con sus charas mientras platicaban

Ran: Amu-chan estuviste increíble con tu actitud cool y spicy, cuando apareciste ante los chicos que estaban poniendo aquella hoja de rango de las chicas más bellas de la escuela, la cual apareciste en primer lugar.

Miki: Y cuando te diste la vuelta mirándoles fríamente * trando de imitar la mirada*

Amu: Tienen razón jeje * sobándose la cabeza*

Pasaron por el parque cuando escucharon una melodía triste y a la vez hermosa.

**AMU POV**

Hola mi nombre es Hinamori Amu tengo 16 años, mi piel es blanca, mi cabellera es de color rosa hasta el busto, mis ojos son de un tono ámbar, voy en primero de prepa, tengo 4 guardianas charas mi supuesto yo llamadas Ran, Miki, Su y Dia. Salí de la escuela y estaba platicando con las chicas, cuando escuchamos una melodía proveniente del parque, era una melodía muy bonita y aplacible. Nos dirigimos a cierta parte del parque para averiguar quién tocaba esa melodía, llegamos a cuyo proveniente melodía, vimos a un chico alto tocando un violín, era un gran violinista desde mi punto de vista (así que la música que escuchamos la estaba tocando un chico alto y guapo, esperen GUAPO desde cuando me eh fijado yo en eso) me sonrojé un poco. Cuando las chicas me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

Amu-chan te has sonrojado-dijo Dia

**FIN AMU POV**

Lo cual hizo que se sonrojará a un mas. El chico dejo de tocar cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica y se le acerco…

**HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ESTA MUY CORTO GOMENE NO SOY BUENA ESCRITORA DEJEN UN REVIEW SOLO ASI SUBO CONTI JEJE -**

**MATTA-NEE :* **


	2. El chico que no me dejo dormir

**HOLA YO AQUÍ DE NUEVO SUBIENDO CONTI AUNQUE NO TUVE NINGUN COMENTARIO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR PERO BUENO LO SUBI AYER ASI QUE ESTE LO SUBO PORQUE YA HABIA PEDIDO LA COMPU JEJE **

**AIRA: PERDONENLA PORQUE SU CEREBRO ES DEL TAMAÑO DE UNA NUEZ Y NO TIENE LA CAPACIDAD DE HACER CAPITULOS MAS LASRGOS COMO EL PRIMERO -_-**

**FER: AIRA CALLATE NO DIGAS ESO SIEMPRE ESTAS EN MI CONTRA, QUE BUENA CHARA ERES *SARCASTICAMENTE***

**AIRA: SI SOY LA MEJOR GRACIAS A MI ESTE CAPITULO ES MAS LARGO :D**

**FER: AJA LO QUE DIGAS, BUENO YA NO LAS MOLESTO MAS Y AQUÍ EL CAPI**

***ACCIONES***

**(PENSAMIENTOS)**

**POV: NARRACIONES DEL PERSONAJE **

**NOMBRE: DIALOGO**

**(N/A: NOTAS DE AUTORA)**

**FER: AIRA ME HACES LOS HONERES**

**AIRA: SHUGO CHARA NO LE PERTENESE SI NO A PEACH-PIT, SI LE PERTENECIERA SERIA UN ASCO**

**FER: PERDONEN A AIRA SIEMPRE ES ASI DE GROCERA**

**CAPITULO 2: EL CHICO QUE NO ME DEJO DORMIR**

**El chico dejo de tocar cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica, se le acerco lentamente sin que ella se diera cuenta.**

**IKUTO POV**

**Hola soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto tengo 18 años, (N/A: en este fic solo se llevan por 2 años) soy moreno, alto, ojos de un azul zafiro y cabellera del mismo. Tengo un guardián chara llamado Yoru. Estaba tocando mi violín, cuando note que una chica muy bella se paró a escuchar la melodía, me detuve y guarde mi violín en su estuche, pude notar que tenia charas 4 para ser exactos, me acerque a ella silenciosamente y le susurre al oído que era muy linda y le lamí su oído lo que hizo que s sonrojara y se enojara, le dije que era más linda cuando estaba toda sonrojada y enojada, luego hice un cambio de personalidad con Yoru, di un brinco y me fui. **

**FIN IKUTO POV**

**AMU POV**

**Aquel chico se me acerco, yo no me di cuenta hasta que sentí su respiración, me susurro que era muy linda pero luego lamio mi oreja lo cual hizo que me enojara tenía muchas ganas de golpearlo, tenía un chara parecido a un gato, hizo cambio de personalidad con él y se fue volteándome a ver con una sonrisa maliciosa y picara en su rostro, estaba realmente molesta y me dirigí a mi casa.**

**FIN AMU POV**

**Amu se fue a su casa aviso que había llegado, subió a su cuarto, se cambio el uniforme por una de sus prendas mas cómodas, se puso a hacer la poca tarea que tenía que hacer justo cuando termino su mama la llamo para que bajara a comer Madre de Amu: HIJA BAJETE A COMER Amu: YA VOY *sin ganas* Se fue a lavar las manos y se remojo la cara, se la seco y bajo a comer tardo como 45 minutos comiendo ya que no tenía mucha hambre, cuando termino de comer llevo su plato al fregadero y lo lavo, subió a su cuarto y se metió a bañar tardo 30 minutos en salir sus charas ya estaban dormidadas, bajo por su vaso de leche diario, se lo tomo, se puso su pijama y se tiro en la cama con muchas preguntas rondando por su cabeza, como:**

**¿Quién era ese chico?**

**¿Qué hizo para que me sonrojara tanto?**

**¿Por qué me dijo que era linda?**

**¿Por qué no se va de mi cabeza?**

**¿Por qué era tan sexi?**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

**AMU POV Gracias a ese chico no pude dormir *Levantándose de la cama con ojeras en los ojos* solo me la pase haciéndome preguntas (espero no encontrármelo de nuevo.) (N/A: Amu que no te das cuenta de lo sexi que es y que puso su atención en ti, cuanto daría por estar en tu lugar) Me metí a bañar ya que siempre sudo por las noches, me vestí y baje a desayunar, cuando termine lleve mi plato al fregadero, mi madre noto que no había dormido pero no dijo nada, tomo mi mochila, me despedí como de costumbre y me fui a alcanzar el autobús para no llegar tarde aunque no tenía ganas de ir. Llegue al colegio y me encontré con Rima en la entrada esperándome corrió hacia a mí, me saludo y pudo notar que estaba cansada. Rima: Amu que te ocurre te vez muy cansada ¿No dormiste anoche? y ¿Por qué? Amu: (me está intrigando demasiado y no sé cómo responderle, como le digo que no pude dormir porque me la pase pensando en un chico que acababa de conocer y el cual me hizo sonrojar bastante algo que a mí no me pasa con cualquier chico, tiene que ser alguien especial no nada más sexi) Rima: ¿No me vas a contestar? *mirándola feo* Amu:*nerviosa* s-siii Rima: entonces Amu: Pues veras *suspira* ayer camino a mi casa me tope con un chico… Rima: ¿Estaba guapo? *poniendo atención* Amu: Rima déjame continuar y si, si estaba guapo. *desviando la mirada* Continuo, se acerco y me susurro que era muy linda y me lamio mi oreja, me enoje pero cuando lo iba a golpear ya se había ido. Llegue a mi casa hice mis rutinas diarias y no pude dormir porque mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas acerca del chico.**

**FIN AMU POV**

**RIMA POV Hola dejen me presento, me llamo Mashiro Rima tengo 16 años, voy en primero de preparatoria aunque voy en un salón diferente a Amu, tengo el cabello ondulado castaño miel hasta los hombro no me gusta tenerlo largo, (N/A: aquí Rima tiene el cabello más corto que Amu pero se le vería bien así de corto, según yo no sé ustedes) mis ojos son de un tono similar, tengo una guardiana chara llamada Kusu Kusu. Llegue al colegio y me quede esperando 8 minutos para que llegara Amu, cuando llego la salude con la mano y corrí a su lado, note que estaba cansada y le pregunte ¿Por qué?, me toco un poco de trabajo hacerla hablar cuando la convencí ella me dijo que fue por culpa de un chico, yo me quede inmóvil un momento luego le pregunte lo primero que se me vino a la mente, me regaño por que la interrumpí, luego contesto mi pregunta con un sí, no supe que decir así que la deje continuar, no le dije nada después por que se como son los hombres de pervertidos.**

**FIN RIMA POV **

**Sonó la campana para ir a los salones. El día en la escuela paso muy rápido, Amu no dejaba de pensar en aquel chico cuyo nombre desconocía. Amu caminaba por la ciudad para ir a su casa, el chico estaba cerca de ella, pero Amu no se dio cuenta y grito. Amu: aaaa quien es ese chico que no se va de mis pensamientos. Ikuto la vio y la escucho y se acerco.**

**IKUTO POV Estaba caminando por la ciudad con m violín en su estuche, cuando vi a aquella chica con la me tope ayer y la escuche gritar. ¿Quién es ese chico que no se va de mis pensamientos? Supuse que se refería a mí, me acerque a ella y le dije al oído. Ikuto: eeeh así que estabas pensando en mi…**

**FER: EH AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO COMO DIJE ESTA MAS LARGO**

**AIRA: SI GRACIAS A MÍ **

**FER: QUE NO **

**AIRA: SI TIENES QUE ACEPTARLO **

**FER: ACEPTAR QUE**

**AIRA: QUE TIENES EL CEREBRO DEL TAMAÑO DE UN NUEZ**

**FER: ENTIENDE QUE NO **

**AIRA: JAJAJA ES MUY FACIL HACERTE ENOJAR *BURLANDOSE***

**FER: AHORA SI TE MUERES MALDITA AIRA **

**AIRA: HUY HUY MIRA COMO TIEMBLO**

**FER: *TOMANDO UN CUCHILLO***

**AIRA: NO TE ATREVES**

**FER: A NO ESTAS SEGURA**

**AIRA: SI MUY SEGURA **

**FER: *PERSIGUE A AIRA POR TODA LA HABITACION HASTA QUE LA ATRAPA***

**AIRA: SI ME MATAS YA NO HABRA CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS **

**FER: CARO QUE SI PORQUE YO SOY LA QUE LOS INVENTO Y TU SOLO ME AYUDAS CON ALGUNAS PALABRAS **

**AIRA: TENGO UNA IDEA QUE SI ES QUE LLEGAN A LEER ESTA PORQUERIA DE FIC DEJEN UN REVIEW DICIENDO SI QUIEREN QUE MUERA O VIVA Y LO QUE DIGAN SE HACE **

**FER: DEACUERDO **

**AIRA: DEJEN UN REVIEW EN EL QUE VIVA O SI NO CUANDO ESTE MUERTA MI ESPIRUTU IRA HASTA TU CASA A HACERTE TRAVESURAS**

**FER: DEJA DE AMENAZARLOS**

**AIRA: NO **

**FER: PUEDO CAMBIAR DE OPINION **

**AIRA: ESTA BIEN *SALE DE LA HABITACION **

**FER: BUENO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE, REALMENTE ME ESFORCE EN ACERLO **

**MATTA-NEE - :* :D**

**DEJEN UN REVIEW **


	3. Conociendonos

**FER: HOLA YO AQUÍ DE NUEVO SUBIENDO CONTI, YA SE QUE ME TARDE EN SUBIRLA PERO SALI DE VACACIONES JEJE Y ESTABA DESCONECTADA, SUPONGO QUE AIRA LES A DE ESTAR AGRACDECIDA POR QUE NO LA MATE JEJE, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW'S**

**AIRA: VEO QUE MIS AMENAZAS FUNCIONARON A LA PERFECCION **

**FER: AIRA DEJA DE MOLESTAR QUIERES **

**AIRA: NO SE ME DA LA GANA **

**FER: YA VETE Y DEJAME ESCRIBIR LA CONTI * ENOJADA***

**AIRA: YA OLVIDALO ME VOY **

**FER: SI MEJOR **

**AIRA: PERO DE TU VIDA **

**FER: ME DA IGUAL **

**AIRA: SAYONARA * EMPACANDO***

* * *

**FER: SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A ****PEACH-PIT, ****ESPERO LES GUSTE LA CONTI JEJE**

**CAPITULO 3: CONOCIENDONOS **

**Eeeh asi que estabas pensando en mi  
Amu: claro que no *desviando mirada* además no te conozco ¿Cómo te llamas?  
Ikuto: entonces si estas interesada en mi  
Amu: NO solo quiero saber tu nombre  
Ikuto: Vale, pero primero me dices el tuyo  
Amu: Okis dokis Hinamori Amu mucho gusto *tendiéndole la mano*  
Ikuto: *Toma la mano y la estrecha* Tsukiyomi Ikuto *besa la mano de Amu*  
Amu: (Huy ayer bien pervertido y hoy caballeroso, pero nunca se le quita lob sexi) *mordiéndose el labio sin que se le note* okey Ikuto vamos a acerle que apenas hoy nos conocemos y no lamiste MI oreja  
Ikuto: Mmm no se (creo que seria bueno jugarle una broma) *hace una cara de maldad*  
Amu: *Levanta una ceja* ¡que estas pensando maldito ****PERVERTIDO****¡  
Ikuto: Tengo que decirlo *hace una cara burlona*  
Amu: SI  
Ikuto: Y si no quiero *retándola y sonriendo burlonamente*  
Amu: Lo diras a la fuerza  
Ikuto: Mmm quiero verlo  
Amu: Te lo adverti  
Ikuto: Jaja que miedo  
Amu: Pues deberías IDIOTA  
Ikuto: Asi pues alcanzanme *hace un cambio de personalidad con Yoru y brinca de tejado en tejado*  
Amu: RAN  
Ikuto: *Voltea a verla con una sonrisa burlona*  
Ran: HI *van a esconderse detrás de un árbol y hace transformación de personalidad con Amu*  
Amu: No creas que vas a escapar *va detrás de Ikuto*  
Ikuto: Eso esta por verse  
Amu: Juro que te voy a atrapar**

**Pasaron 3 horas mientras Amu intentaba atraparlo, pero al parecer los 2 se estaban divirtiendo mucho juntos.**

**AMU POV**

**Caminaba por la ciudad en dirección a mi casa no podía sacarme a ese chico de mis pensamientos, en un momento no me di cuenta de mis acciones y grite involuntariamente:**_** aaa quien es ese chico que no se va de mis pensamientos, **_**fue algo muy vergonzoso, pero nunca crei que ese chico estuviera cerca, se me acerco y me dijo: eeeh asi que estabas pensando en mi. Yo obiamente le conteste que no, y termine persiguiéndolo, es divertido estar con el, es como si volviese a la niñes, me divertía como hace tiempo no lo hacia, solo mostraba mi falsa actitud cool y spicy, con mis amigos, compañeros, desconocidos, incluso con mi familia por que tengo una hermana pequeña y tengo que tener mi papel de hermana mayor, deseaba ser honesta fue por eso que nacieron mis charas, con Ikuto podía sacar mi verdadera actitud, esta parte de mi que tanto ocultaba una alegre, divertida, llorona, preocupada, asustadisa. Sin que nos diéramos cuenta las horas pasaron volando.**

**FIN AMU POV**

**IKUTO POV **

**Le dije a la chica que si estaba pensando en mi, ella me contesto que no y pregunto mi nombre, la moleste e hice un trato con ella, me dijo que se llamaba Hinamori Amu estreche su mano, le dije mi nombre y bese su mano como todo un caballero, comenze a molestarla de nuevo, es fácil de hacerla enojar, ella se enojo, hice un cambio de personalidad y me iba a ir, pero ella hizo una tranformacion de personalidad con una de sus charas (ella puede hacer una transformación de personalidad) me sorprendi, se vei mas linda de lo que ya era, pero eso realmente no importa aun siendo ella es linda y graciosa, comenzó a perseguirme, era divertido estar con su compañía, algunas veces por poco y me atrapa, con ella me sentía feliz, ella es muy diferente a otras chicas que cuando me ven luego luego intentan ligar conmigo y me intentan dar besos a la fuerza pero las aparto, ella no, puede que se haya sonrojado pero nunca se avalanzo a mi y es graciosa cuando se enoja en especial sus caras.  
Nos divertimos mucho, se podía notar como sonreíamos, el tiempo paso muy rápido, ni nos dimos cuenta cuando anocheció.**

**FIN IKUTO POV**

**Y asi pasaron varias horas mas hasta que oscureció, Amu estaba a punto de rendirse pero no lo hizo y atrapo a Ikuto.  
Amu: Te atrape *abrazandolo por detrás y jadeando* te dije que lo haría  
Ikuto: Eso parece *se voltea para quedar frente a frente y jadeando* y que pretendes hacerme  
Amu: Mmm no se, no lo eh pensado *pensativa*  
Ikuto: Entonces parece que me voy *soltándose del agarre y desaciendo el cambio de personalidad*  
Amu: *Desaciendo la transformación de personalidad* NO ESPERA *agarrándolo del brazo* tu no te vas por que yo ya te eh atrapado  
Ikuto: Eso no importa *soltándose del agarre y preparándose para irse*  
Amu: Si importa *caminando hacia el*  
Ikuto: Aja lo que digas  
Amu: *Tropieza y cae encima de el*  
Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos por el accidente, se miraron a los ojos y se perdieron en un mundo donde solo existian los dos...**

* * *

**FER: YA TERMINE EL CAPI 3 ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, Y POR QUE ME TARDE LES VOY A DEJAR UN AVANCE JEJE**

**AVANCE**

**AMU: DONDE ESTOY? NO CONOSCO ESTE LUGAR **

**IKUTO: YA TE DISTE CUENTA EEEH **

**AMU: OBIO BAKAAAA **

**AMBOS. A QUE SE REFIEREN QUE SOMOS COMPATIBLES **

**IKUTO SUELTAME PORFAVOOR DEJAME.**

**AIRA: ME CONVENCIERON DE QUE NO ME FUERA **

**FER: NO SOY BUENA HACIENDO AVANCEZ JEJE, DEJEN UN REVIEW PORFAVOR**

**MATTA-NEE :***


	4. Un mundo diferente

**FER: HOLA PERDON POR TARDAR EN SUBIR CONTI, LA INSPIRACION NO ME VENIA Y ESTABA DE FLOJA GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN**

**AIRA: SIEMPRE LO ESTA **

**FER: ESO NO LO PUEDO NEGAR JEJE**

**AIRA: NO PUEDES NEGAR TODO LO QUE YO TE DIGO **

**FER: SI PUEDO ADEMAS ALGUNAS COSAS QUE DICES ES PURA MENTIRA * DANDOLE LA ESPALDA ***

**AIRA: * EN UN TONO MUY BAJO* JAJA NO AGARRO LA LAPTOP *AGARRA LA LAP Y SE LA LLEVA***

**FER: *VOLTEA LA CABEZA HACIA LA LAP * QUE DONDE ESTA, MALDITA AIRA DONDE LA TIENES **

**AIRA: ME PARECE QUE HOY VOY A SUBIR EL CAPITULO YO JEJE *CARA MALEVOLA***

**FER: TE ENCONTRE *AGARRA LA LAP Y MIRA A AIRA CON UNA CARA DE INFINITO DESPRECIO ***

**AIRA: TE ENOJAS POR ESA TONTERIA, SOLO LA TOME PRESTADA JEJE *SE VOLTEA PARA IRSE Y UNA GOTA DE SUDOR BAJA POR SU FRENTE***

**FER: AIRA SAKIRAI *SE VA A ENCERRAR A SU CUARTO PARA SUBIR CONTI***

**AIRA: POR QUE SIEMPRE LLORA DE ESTUPIDESES *SUSPIRA* IRE A PEDIR DISCULPAS **

**FER: EN ESTE CAPITULO APARECE UN NUEVO PERSONAJE QUE ME INVENTE YO**

**SHUGO CHARA NO ME PRETENECE ES DE **_**PEACH-PIT**_**, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON OTRA ES UNA COINCIDENCIA**

***ACCIONES***

**(PENSAMIENTOS)**

**POV: NARRACIONES DE IKUTO Y AMU**

**NOMBRE X: DIALOGO**

**(N/A: NOTAS DE LA AUTORA)**

**CAPITULO 4: UN MUNDO DIFERENTE**

Los dos al mirarse a los ojos se perdieron en un mundo en el cual solo existían ellos ni siquiera sus charas los acompañaban, cuando se dieron cuenta vieron que estaban rodeados de una luz amarilla y no era la del farol que estaba en el parque, estaban como encerrados en cubo, las paredes por cada movimiento que hacían cambiaba de color y unas figuras las adornaban, dichas figuras representaban los estados de ánimo, las de la izquierda representan los de Ikuto y los de la derecha los de Amu, los de ambos representaban confusión **(N/A: eran unas caritas con unas muecas raras, ya saben cuando estamos confundidos las caras que hacemos) **  
Amu: ¿Dónde rayos estamos? No conozco este lugar ¿Quién me trajo aquí? Yo estaba en el parque con *con una voz sorprendida* Ikuto *dijo en un susurro y se sonrojo*  
Las caras que anteriormente eran confusión, cambiaron a unas de sorpresa del lado de la pelirrosada chica, luego pasaron a unas sonrojadas.  
Ikuto: Apenas te das cuenta, de que no estamos en el parque *hablo de lo más serio*  
Las caras del lado de Ikuto se pusieron serias, ninguno de los dos notaba ese detalle del lugar.  
Amu: Obio que me doy cuenta bakaa *sacándole la lengua*  
Las caras del lado de ella hicieron lo mismo  
Ikuto: Mmm pues no parece *dijo este con un tono burlon*  
Las caras cambiaron por unas burlonas (N/A: para dejar de poner como cambiaron las caras imagínenselas por como lo pongo en las acciones, creo que poner como cambiaron es fastidioso)  
Amu: Eres la persona mas estúpida que conozco *molesta* eres un pervertido, un idiota, aveces eres caballeroso, eres sex…  
Ikuto: ¿Soy que?  
Amu: Lo que escuchaste *sonrojada*  
Ikuto: Entonces soy sex… por cierto no terminaste la palabra ¿Qué vocal sigue? *sonriendo burlonamente*  
Amu: *Sonrojada como un tomate*  
Ikuto: Sera la a no, no queda, talvez la e, mmm tampoco queda, o quizás será la i, yo creo que si embona perfectamente  
Amu: URUSAI  
Ikuto: ¿Dónde me quede?, a si, queda sexi, ¿será esa la palabra?  
Amu: Yo no iba a decir eso  
Ikuto: Entonces que *mirando atentamente a la chica*  
Amu: * Evade la pregunta con otra* y ¿sabes donde estamos? de casualidad  
Ikuto: No, ahora dime que me ibas a decir  
Amu: De que me hablas*nerviosa*  
Ikuto: Tu bien sabes de que te estoy hablando  
Amu: Se te safo un tornillo *trando de convencerlo*  
Ikuto: Amu tu comenzaste ahora lo terminas *molesto*  
Amu: No tengo porque ¿o si?  
Ikuto: Tienes que  
Amu: Y si no quiero  
Ikuto: Lo diras a la fuerza  
Amu: (Que ironia no) *frunce el ceño* no lo dire  
Ikuto: SI (N/A: los NO son de Amu y los SI de Ikuto)  
-NO  
-SI  
-NO  
-SI  
-NO  
-SI  
-NO  
-NO  
Amu: SI, espera NO me engañaste  
Ikuto: Tu ya dijiste que si, ahora dime  
Amu: Tks, nunca iba a decir sexi para tu información grandísimo IDIOTA, simplemente confundi letras  
Ikuto: aja lo que digas, y según tu que ibas a decir  
Amu: Iba a decir… *se queda pensando*  
Ikuto: Y bien  
Amu: Zopenco iba a decir zopenco  
Ikuto: Si, no me trates de hacer idiota por que no lo soy  
Amu: Si tu lo dices  
Y asi comenzaron a pelear, la pelea duro bastante, hasta que escucharon una risa muy femenina y angelical, no sabían de donde provenía hasta que vieron salir de la parte de arriba del cubo a una señora joven, sabia y hermosa, Amu e Ikuto dieron por terminada su pelea y decidieron poner atención a la señora.  
Tenia el cabello largo (N/A: como rampunsel jeje) de color verde claro, sus ojos eran de un color rosa muy claros y puros, alta, con una nariz muy definida, traia un vestido largo hasta el tobillo de color blanco con rosa y con un cetro en la mano con un corazón.  
Hola soy Mine, un angel del amor eh venido aquí porque ustedes me invocaron, para saber si haréis buena pareja, yo puedo detectar el amor y se que aquí puede haber uno aunque parece que se odien por que siempre están peleando y es muy gracioso como se pelean ustedes, pero es normal entre las parejas siempre hay discusiones por cosa muy tontas para ser verdad, ustedes sois compatibles, puede que tengan unas cuantas peleas mas pero muy cortas pero con el paso del tiempo verán que lo que digo es cierto.-dijo la mujer con un tono suave y amable  
AMBOS: A que se refiere con que somos compatibles no entendemos  
Como ya eh dicho pronto lo entendaran, no necesitan explicaciones lo comprenderán- lo decía mientras iba desapareciendo  
Ambos: Espera por que te vas no entendemos nada de lo que dices explícanos onegai  
Lo siento pero tengo que irme ya solo puedo estar aquí cinco minutos y al parecer ya pasaron, espero me hayan entendido, y si ese no es el caso lo comprenderán luego ya se los eh dicho cuídense eejem a lo mejor luego nos voveremos a ver- dijo la mujer para luego irse.

**AMU POV**

Luego del incidente con Ikuto aparecimos en un lugar desconocido, cuando me di cuenta Ikuto comenzó a molestarme eso me cabreo bastante y sin quererlo casi suelto que era sexi y me quede en sex… pero el al parecer se dio cuenta y me pregunto que, que era lo que iba a decir yo desvie la pregunta pero al parecer no funciono el insistió y le dije que fue una confucion de letras pero no me creyó y le dije que le iba a decir sopenco pero mis intentos fueron en vano y comenzamos a pelear mas hasta que apareció una tipa llamda Mine era muy agradable y dulce dijo que era un angel del amor y que éramos compatibles no entendí ni en lo mas minimo lo que dijo y luego se fue.  
**FIN AMU POV **

**IKUTO POV **

Me encanta hacerla enfadar es muy divertido y comenzamos a pelear un buen rato, y apareció un angel diciendo que éramos compatibles no entendí pero dijo que luego lo comprenderíamos.  
**FIN IKUTO POV**

En un momento aparecieron en el parque Amu se iba a levantar pero Ikuto la detuvo  
Amu: Ikuto suéltame porfavoor  
Ikuto: No quiero  
Amu: Sueltame tengo que regresar a casa  
Ikuto: No lo creo

**Y AQUÍ ACABA EL CAPITULO REALMENTE ME DISCULPO POR TARDAR GOMEN, DEJEN UN REVIEW YA QUE SON LOS QUE ME HACEN QUE SUBA CONTI GRACIAS A LOS ME DEJAN UN REVIEW TANTO A LOS ANONIMOS COMO A LOS QUE TIENEN UNA CUENTA EN FANFICTION **

**REVIEW PLISS**


	5. La venganza y una aparicion repentina

**WAAAA PORFIN SUBO CONTI REALMENTE LO SIENTO NO ME LLEGABA LA INSPIRACIÓN GOMEN GOMEN NO FUE MI INTENCION TARDARME TANTO REALMENTE LES PIDO PERDÓN OJALA Y ME PERDONEN**

**AIRA: REALMENTE PERDONENLA, SIN MI ESTE CAPITULO NO SE UBIERA ESCRITO **

**FER: SIEMPRE TE QUIERES ROBAR EL CREDITO CUANDO LO QUE DICES NO ES CIERTO, POR QUE TUVISTE QUE NACER **

**AIRA: POR QUE SE ME DIO LA GANA**

**FER: AAAAH SOLO POR ESO **

**AIRA: NO TAMBIEN PARA HACER TU VIDA IMPOSIBLE **

**FER: MIENTRAS YO PELEO CON AIRA, USTEDES DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO JEJE, PARA COMPENSAR ESTE CAPITULO ESTARA MAS LARGO QUE LOS OTROS Y MUCHO DIRIA YO**

* * *

**SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A ****PEACH-PIT**** YO SOLO TOMO LOS PERSONAJES PRESTADOS**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: "LA VENGANZA Y UNA APARICIÓN REPENTINA"**

***ACCIONES***

**(PENSAMIENTOS)**

**POV: Narraciones de los personajes**

**(N/A: NOTAS DE LA AUTORA)**

Amu: Maldito Ikuto me las vas a pagar *mientras caminaba a su escuela*

Ran: Amu-chan calmate *preocupada y asustada*

Amu: ¡QUE ME CALME DICES, COMO ME VOY A CALMAR! *grita muy enojada*

Miki: Esta enojada por que la castigaron

Amu: SI y cuando encuentre a Ikuto va a desear no a verme conocido nunca en su vida

**EN LA ESCUELA**

Amu en ningún momento puso atención a sus maestros en clase ya que se la paso pensando en su venganza hacia cierto chico felino, parecía que realmente le tenia un gran rencor, uno con el cual seria capas de asesinarlo** (N/A: NOOOOO ASESINARLO NO QUIEN PODRIA VIVIR SIN IKUTO. AIRA: TU FUISTE LA QUE LO PUSO TONTA FER: CALLATE)**

Amu: Pero no puedo salir Rima no creo que me dejen

Rima: No hay problema sera en otra ocasión *desepcionada*

Amu: Si, me tengo que ir si no me castigan mas. Ya ne

Rima: Adios nos vemos mañana *sonrie*

Amu: Ok

Y asi comenzaron su camino directo a casa, al parecer Amu se habia olvidado de la venganza que le tenia preparada a Ikuto, estaba mas concentrada en la invitacion que le hizo Rima.

** FLASH BACK **

Habian terminado las clases, Amu estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando hizieron sonar la chicharra, hasta que su mejor amiga Rima fue a su salon a despertarla, ya que parecia que se habia dormido pero con los ojos abiertos.

Rima: Amu despierta ya terminaron las clases tenemos que irnos *dijo con una voz suave mientra sarondeaba a su amiga*

Amu: Aaaah eeeh ¿quien me ah llamado?

Rima: Amu estoy aqui

Amu: Ahhhh Rima no te habia visto

Rima: Como me ibas a ver si estabas dormida

Amu: No estaba dormida, por cierto ¿que hora es?

Rima: Ya salimos de la escuela

Amu: Enserio que bien

Rima: Amu nunca apareciste en recreo ¿por que?

Amu: Estaba pensando nada mas

Rima: *suspira* Que bueno me tenias preocupada

Amu: No te preocupes que estoy bien pero castigada

Rima: ¿Castigada?

Amu: Si ayer mis padres me castigaron

Rima: O ya veo

Amu: Y no me gusta estar castigada, lo odio

Rima: Y te dejarian ir a mi casa

Amu: No, no creo *dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y salia del salon Rima fue tras ella*

Rima: u.u Que mal yo que queria que fueras

Amu: Si a mi tambien me gustaria ir a tu casa pero no se puede *ya habian llegado a la puerta de entrada de la escuela*

Rima: Y si les preguntamos, yo te acompaño a tu casa y yo misma les pregunto

Amu: Pero no puedo salir Rima no creo que me dejen

Rima: No hay problema sera en otra ocasión *desepcionada*

Amu: Si, me tengo que ir si no me castigan mas. Ya ne

Rima: Adios nos vemos mañana *sonríe*

** FIN FLASH BACK **

Amu: Ya llegue *suspira*

Mamá de Amu +M. A+: Que bueno, subete a cambiar y luego te bajas a comer *dijo sonriente*

Amu: Ok

Papá de Amu +P.A+: Amu-chan que bueno que llegaste, me alegra que lo hayas hecho como te lo pedimos *la abraza*

Amu: Si, papá me estas asfixiando *lo dijo a duras penas*

P.A: *La suelta* Perdon

Amu: Mmm *con su actitud cool y sexi*

P.A Y M.A: Cool y sexi *les aparecen estrellitas en los ojos y comienzan a moverse hacia los lados

Amu: (Hay ya van a empezar, por que tienen que ser así, por que se ponen así cuando me pongo en esta falsa fachada, ¿por que no puedo mostrarles como soy realmente? solo por que tengo una hermanita, esa no es una buena razon) Voy a cambiarme

M.A: No te tardes que se va a enfriar la comida

Amu: De acuerdo

Amu se vistio rapido aunque con un poco de flogera no se la podia pasar toda una semana completa en la casa solo haciendo la tarea y viendo la tele, ya tenia 16 años eso la aburria un poco y decir que poco era todo lo contrario se aburria a mas no poder, que culpa tenia ella para que la castigaran si ella no hizo nada toda la culpa la tenia Ikuto no ella, por que por culpa de el tenia que estar encerrada. Termino de cambiarse y bajo a comer, aunque no tenia muchas ganas, si su mamá la veía así se preocuparía y no le gustaba que se preocuparan por ella, así que tuvo que comer, cuando termino de comer llevo su plato al fregadero y lo lavo, se seco las manos, se dirijo hacia la sala de estar para poder ver la tele pero su mamá la interrumpió en su tarea que era llegar al sillón sentarse y prender la tele que le pedía a gritos que alguien la prendiese y la viera.

M.A: Amu vamos a ir por tu hermana para que cuides la casa y no queremos que te salgas ¿entendiste?

Amu: Si mamá ahora vayan a recoger a Ami, yo cuidare la casa y no me voy a salir no te preocupes

M.A: De acuerdo. Papá ya nos podemos ir *suspiro y luego dirigió la vista a su marido*

P.A: Ok, Amu cuida bien de la casa *dijo para luego tomar las llaves de la camioneta y dirigirse hacia la puerta

Amu: Ya eh dicho que si

M.A: Ahorita venimos

Amu: (Porque tienen que ser tan repetitivos siempre es lo mismo me dejan sola y antes de que salgan me dicen lo mismo pero con otras palabras, no lo soporto me lo dicen como si todavía tuviese 10 años) Que si no se preocupen *volteando hacia otro lado para evitar que vean su mirada*

Al momento de que Amu les dijo que estaría bien y que cuidaría la casa sus papás se fueron por Ami, Amu se quedo viendo la televisión un poco mas, estaban pasando unos show's que la volvían loca ya que la mataban de la risa, ella al igual que sus charas no paraban de reir, realmente eran muy divertidos.

**AMU POV**

Cuando mis papás se fueron a recoger a Ami yo me quede sola en casa, me puse a ver la tele, no encontraba un programa bueno así que comence a cambiar de canales hasta que di con uno en el que estaban pasando un show de comedia era muy entretenido y comico no paraba de reir, ni yo ni mis charas que de toda la risa casi se caían del aire hasta dar al piso, cuando el programa finalizo me limpie las lagrimas que tenia alrededor de mi cara, esas lagrimas demostraban que me habia divertido mucho, no eran unas lagrimas de tristesa si no de alegria, las mejores lagrimas que podian existir. Apague el televisor y me subi a mi cuarto y lo que vi me sorprendio mucho.

**FIN AMU POV**

Amu: Ikuto que haces aqui

Ikuto: No puedo salir a visitar a una amiga

Amu: Desde cuando soy tu amiga ehh

Ikuto: Desde ayer

Amu: Desde ayer, desde ayer nada yo nunca me hice tu amiga, es mas por tu maldita culpa me castigaron

Ikuto: ¿Por mi culpa? *desentendido*

Amu: Si por tu culpa por que por tu culpa llegue tarde a casa y cuando digo tarde me refiero a muy tarde

Ikuto: Pero si yo no hice nada

Amu: Ahhh no hiziste nada y entonces por que ayer no me dejaste venir a casa temprano ¿te refresco la memoria?...

** FLASH BACK **

En un momento aparecieron en el parque, Amu se iba a levantar pero Ikuto la detuvo

Amu: Ikuto sueltame porfavor

Ikuto: No quiero

Amu: Sueltame tengo que regresar a casa

Ikuto: No lo creo

Amu: O me sueltas por las buenas o me sueltas por las malas, tu decides

Ikuto: Creo que en ese caso sera por las malas

Amu: Hay Ikuto si llego tarde me van a castigar y tambien se van a preocupar por mi

Ikuto: Pues te llevo a casa

Amu: De acuerdo

Ikuto la tomo en brazos haciendo que Amu se sonrojara, hizo un cambio de personalidad con Yoru y la llevo a casa, pero la sorpresa que Amu se dio fue que no la llevo a su casa si no que la llevo a la casa del el eso ocasiono que se enojara y comenzara a pegarle en el pecho para que la bajara y la llevara a su casa y no a la de el, a Ikuto no le importo que ella le pegase simplemente habrio la puerta de su casa y llevo a Amu adentro la dejo en el sofa, se dirijio hacia la tele, la prendio y puso una pelicula, una pelicula que a Amu le gustaba mucho, a ella le encantaba la de _titanic _pero el como lo supo y no se nego mas y comenzaron a ver la pelicula, Ikuto se dirijio a la cocina para hacer unas palomitas de mantequilla, cuando las palomitas estuvieron listas las puso en un toper y se llevo la salsa con sigo en direccion a la sala para acomodarse a lado de Amu, esta al percatarse de que habias llevado palomitas comenzo a comer, **(N/A: QUE CONFIANZA SE TIENEN YA PARA QUE LA LLEVE A SU CASA Y LA CASI OBLIGUE A VER UNA PELICULA CON EL)** cuando la pelicula estaba llegando a su final a Amu le comenzaron a salir unas que otras lagrimas, esa parte le daba mucha tristeza por como morian las personas, no le gustaba para nada. Cuando la pelicula finalizo la pelirosa se percato de la hora que era ya no era tan tempreno eran las 2:34 de la mañana, pego un gritito pues ya era muy tarde para que llegara a la casa y cuando su madre la viera llegar a esa hora sabia que no le iba a ir bien, así que dirijio su mirada a Ikuto dandole a entender que ya la llevara a su casa Ikuto al instante entendio, se paro del sillón, apago la tele, tomo su chaqueta y fue hacia la puerta la abrio, tomo las llaves de la casa, Amu salio, Ikuto cerro la puerta y cargo a Amu, hizo cambio de personalidad con Yoru, y comenzo a saltar tejado por tejado hasta llegar a la casa de la chica, la bajo y se fue.

Amu: Ahora que les voy a decir *abre la puerta, para despues entrar*

M.A: Amu te estaba esperando *le dijo desde el sillón*** (N/A: COMO EN LAS TIPICAS PELICULAS JEJE)**

Amu: Mamá *dijo asustada*

M.A: Amu me puedes decir que hora es

Amu: Las 2:49 am *dijo y trago saliva*

M.A: Exacto y me puedes decir por que llegaste a esta hora

Amu: Aaaahh eso es por que *se queda pensando en una buena escusa*

M.A: Amu estas castigada entendiste

Amu: Si

M.A: Por una semana

Amu: Que una semana *dijo alarmada*

M.A: Como escuchaste señorita

Amu: *Suspira* Y ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer? *pregunta*

M.A: Mmm cuando salgas de la escuela te vas a venir directamente aqui a la casa y no vas a salir para nada

Amu: Queeeee y si hay rebajas en el centro comercial

M.A: Te vas a tener que aguantar

Amu: Pero...

M.A: Nada de peros ya dije algo y se va a cumplir

Amu: Y para los trabajos que tengamos que hacer por equipos en la escuela

M.A: Pues que vengan aqui a la casa y ya, así de simple

Amu: Ok *se da por vencida* (noooo por que todo por culpa de él estare castigada por una semana *hace un lloriqueo interno* pero con mamá no se puede competir siempre termina ganando ella)

** FIN FLASH BACK **

Ikuto: Tu luego te quisiste quedar a ver la pelicula o me equivoco

Amu: Me quede por que no me quedaba de otra *escusandose*

Ikuto: Aja lo que tu digas

Amu: Lo que digo es cierto, yo no me pude ir por que no me quedaba de otra BAKA

Ikuto: Creo que se te hizo costumbre el decirme IDIOTA no crees

Amu: Te detesto *lo fulmino con la mirada* (a pero luego te vas a arrepentir dentro de unos dias mas y mi venganza comenzara)

Ikuto: En que piensas

Amu: En nada que te importe BAKA

Ikuto: Lo vez se te ah hecho costumbre

Amu: Tienes razón

Ikuto: Siempre la tengo

Amu: Pero eso es por que siempre lo eres BAKA

Ikuto: Como digas *se acuesta en la cómoda cama de Amu*

Amu: Hey tu que crees que haces

Ikuto: Pues acostarme no vez

Amu: Este es mi cuarto, esa es mi cama así que no puedes acostarte por que se te da la gana

Ikuto: Pero este nekito no tiene a donde ir y pense que aqui podia dormir bien

Amu: No estas mal, yo no adopto nekos entendiste ahora largo

Ikuto: No quiero, esta cama es muy acolchonada, ideal para un pequeño neko

Amu: Pues mucho gusto, ahora vete

Amu se paro enfrente de la cama lo agarro de la camisa lo cargo, abrio la púerta que daba hacia el balcon y lo lanzo, provocando que Ikuto se pegara en el barandal

Ikuto: Oye por que hiciste eso

Amu: Por que quize

Ikuto: Pero no es para que me lanzaras, ademas hiciste que me pegara, y ahora por tu culpa me duele

Amu: Si y ahora por tu culpa yo estoy castigada, así que estamos a mano

Ikuto: Tsk *se paro y se fue*

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

Amu: (Por fin el castigo termino, ya no tendré que quedarme en mi casa todo el tiempo y podre ir a comprar ropa jeje y pondré en marcha mi venganza la estuve planeando toda la semana jajajaja)

Amu iba caminando supuestamente de regreso a su casa pero ella lo que quería era encontrarse con Ikuto, ya estaba impaciente por darle con todo en su venganza, el no sabia lo que le esperaba, ella comenzó a vagar por la ciudad y no supo cuando o como había llegado al parque en el que le había visto por primera vez,aunque ella no lo quisiera aceptar sabia que él era su amigo, pero eso no cambiaba las cosas de que quería vengarse, comenzó a caminar por el parque cuando lo encontró recostado bajo un árbol dormido, era justamente como lo quería encontrar.  
La venganza apenas comenzaría, ella dudaba en si hacerlo o no ya que parecería que ella fueran una pervertida algo que no era según ella, sus charas pensaban todo lo contrario, en fin de cuentas ella tenia que hacerlo, tenia que cobrar venganza según ella, pasaría por algo vergonzoso pero mas el y estaba dispuesta a que mal pensaran simplemente quería una venganza que mas podía pedir.  
Amu se sentó arriba de él realmente le parecía vergonzoso pero lo hizo, al momento de sentarse lo hizo con suavidad para no despertarlo y que nodo se arruinara, se agachó mas y lo abrazo...

* * *

**SI LO SE VAN A DECIR QUE LAS(OS) DEJO CON MUCHA INTRIGA PERO LA VERDAD ES LO QUE ME GUSTA HACER AL TERMINAR UN CAPI **

**ESTE CAPI LO HIZE MAS LARGO POR COMPENSACION POR TARDARME TANTO PERDONEN, ESPERO NO TARDARME TANTO CON EL SEXTO CAPI **

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW MW ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, SE LOS AGRADESCO DE TODO CORAZON HONTONI ARIGATO, MINNA DAISUKI NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO **

**YA-NE **

**REVIEW'S PORFAVOR AUNQUE SEA 1 Y YA PLIS, ESTA POBRE ESCRITORA DE 13 AÑOS LOS NECESITA PARA SOBREVIVIR POR FAVOR TENGANME COMPASION JEJE **


	6. La venganza ¿Fracaso o exito?

**OK LO SE ME TARDE BASATANTE TAMBIEN JEJE SEGURO ME ODIARAN, BUENO YA NO DIGO NADA Y SUBO CAPI **

**AIRA: ODIENLA POR MI MEJOR **

**FER: CALLATE AIRA **

**AIRA: NO, NO, NO, NO, Y NO JAJAJA **

**FER: *SUSPIRA* OJALA Y LES GUSTE  
**

**P.D: CONTENDRA ALGO DE LIME  
**

* * *

**SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE Y NO ME PERTENECERA, ESTE GENIAL ANIME ES DE ****PEACH-PIT**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: "LA VENGANZA ¿FRACASO O ÉXITO?**

***ACCIONES***

**(PENSAMIENTOS)**

**POV: Narraciones de los personajes**

**(N/A: NOTAS DE LA AUTORA)**

Se sentó arriba de él con suavidad para no despertarlo y ocasionar que todo lo planeado se fuera a la basura, se fue recostando un poco y lo abrazo, acerco su cara a su cara hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia de sus labios, no es que pensara besarle simplemente en eso consistía su plan, subió sus manos blanquecinas a la cara del chico de piel morena, en un descuido toco sus orejas ocasionando que él esbozara una sonrisa y ronroneara como un gato, está al ver lo ocurrido río mentalmente, le veía tierno para su gusto, quería intentar que el volviera a ronronear y esbozara esa tierna sonrisa, así que volvió a acercar sus manos a las orejas del chico y las acarició, al parecer si funciono como ella quería ya que el volvió a ronronear y sonreír, está al verlo esbozo una muy bonita sonrisa la cual hipnotizaría a cualquiera.

Amu: (Se ve tan tierno parece que es un Dios que bajo del cielo, ESPERA Amu que estas pensando enfócate en la venganza, la venganza para esto te has estado preparando toda la semana, así que ve a darle su merecido) *Mientras lo pensaba movía su cabeza hacia los lados en forma de negación, luego de unos momentos para que en sus labios se esbozara una sonrisa maligna*

Dirigió sus manos a las mejillas de él, su tacto era suave, su piel era tan tersa que ocasionó que ella se ruborizara un poco, nunca creyó que un hombre tuviera su piel tan suave.  
En un momento ella fue acercando su rostro al de él estaba a punto de besarle en la comisura de sus labios quedando a solo 2 centímetros para que esa barrera que le impedía besarlos se esfumase y esos carnosos pero pequeños labios fueran de ella y de nadie más, pero reacciono antes de cometer tal acción y se separo bruscamente de él, estaba dudando en si completar la venganza o dejarla, ya se sentía muy nerviosa como alguien como ella estaba haciendo eso.

Amu:(Hay no ya me puse nerviosa, que tal si se despierta, hay de tan solo pensarlo me da escalofríos, si despierta se burlara de mi todo el tiempo, y no quiero eso, aaag que hago, pero tengo que completar la venganza es mi deber, tengo que darle su merecido, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados)

comenzó a desabotonar la ropa de Ikuto, tenia un buen cuerpo por lo que ella se sonrojo, pero siguió con su tarea, le saco los brazos dejando así todo su torso al descubierto, las personas que pasaban por ahí se quedaron sorprendidas y comenzaron a comentarse entre ellas:  
como alguien podría hacerlo en publico,  
acaso estaba loca,  
que no se ponía a pensar en los demás,  
y luego a plena luz del día, que no tenia dignidad,  
esa chica si que esta loca,  
pobre de su novio ella lo quiere violar mientras esta dormido,  
Amu las escuchaba atentamente, sabia que la iban a tachar de una pervertida, lo único que podía hacer era suspirar y seguir con su tarea, paso sus manos níveas por el torso desnudo del peliazul hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón, empezó a desabrocharlo lentamente y siligiosamente, esto si que la ponía nerviosa, parecía una super pervertida de primera, se supone que el pervertido es él no ella, ahora era al revez.

Hey mira a esa chica-dijo un tipo que iba pasando, señalando a la pelirosa

Hey tu-dijo su acompañante, llamando la atención de la chica ojiambar

Amu:(Hay noo, de seguro me van a decir puras pendejadas relacionadas con esto, que hago) *traga pesado*

Yo te pago la habitación pero no lo hagas en publico jaja-comenzo a reírse y se fueron de ahí

Amu:(Recuerda esto es por una buena causa, solo eso, no lo haces por placer, solo quieres cobrar venganza, no hagas caso a las demás personas, ignoralas, no voltees, ni les dirijas un mirada o palabra, tu concéntrate en lo tuyo, ellos no tiene nada que ver, ahora sigue con lo que estabas haciendo ya casi terminas) *asiente*

Bajo el cierre del pantalón, y comenzó a bajar los pantalones dejando a Ikuto solo en bóxer's, guardo todas las pertenencias de Ikuto en una bolsa que llevaba con ella, estaba por pararse cuando una mano la detuvo lo que la hizo sentir super nerviosa. Era Ikuto el que evito que se levantara y la tumbo en el piso, se coloco arriba de ella evitando lastimarla, provocando que Amu quedara en shock. Le quita la bolsa, saca su ropa y se la pone.  
Amu seguía en shock, así que el volvió a la posición en la que estaba anteriormente, acerco su rostro al oído de la pelirosa y susurro.

Ikuto:¿Que intentabas hacer pequeña pervertida? *dijo con un tono de voz muy sensual, asiendo que Amu saliera de su trance*

Amu: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Ikuto: Que es lo que intentabas hacer? Amu

Amu: Y..yo n..ada ¿porque preguntas?

Ikuto: Por que me desnudaste

Amu: Mientes

Ikuto: Entonces por que estaba desnudo ehh

Amu: Yo que se

Ikuto: Y da la casualidad de que tenias mi ropa en tu bolsa

Amu: Alguien la a de haber puesto ahí pero yo no fui ehh

Ikuto: Si lo que digas pequeña pervertida

Amu: Sabes mejor me voy *intenta escaparse*

Ikuto: Oh no tu no te vas a ningún lado

Comienza a acercar más su rostro al de ella hasta unir sus labios, Amu al principio intento safarce pero termino correspondiendo, paso de ser un simple roce de labios a un fogoso y apasionado beso, el cual los dos estaban disfrutando, cuando se les acabo el aire se separaron y se volvieron a besar, no sabían ni por que lo hacían pero se sentía bien.

**AMU POV**

En un momento Ikuto me estaba besando, yo al principió intentaba safarme pero no se por que o en que momento comenze a corresponder a ese beso, se sentía muy bien cuando el aire se nos acabo nos separamos, estábamos jadeando, en nuestras miradas se veía a kilómetros de distancia que queríamos más, así que nos volvimos a besar los besos se volvían cada vez más apasionados, y con cada beso que nos dábamos nuestro cuerpo nos pedía más y más gusto que no dudamos en darle, nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a ponerse calientes, las manos de Ikuto comenzaron a recorer mi cuerpo, era un sensación muy rica, en un momento Ikuto subió una de sus manos a mi pecho, lo tomo y lo presiono ocasionando que yo gimiera de ¿placer?, comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, lentamente.  
Hasta que nos gritaron haciéndonos regresar a la realidad, me puse super roja, miles de preguntas invadieron mi mente  
¿qué es lo que estaba a punto de hacer?  
¿por qué desde un principio no me detuve?  
¿por qué se sentía tan bien?  
¿acaso me gusta Ikuto?  
No sabia que hacer, estaba en completo shock, estaba en el parque y yo de inconsciente estoy haciendo esto, pero por que con Ikuto si no tiene mucho que lo conozco, realmente estoy loca.

**FIN AMU POV**

**IKUTO POV**

No se por que pero cuando desperté, note que estaba casi desnudo y luego vi a Amu guardando mi ropa en una de sus bolsas que llevaba y antes de que se fuera la tome del brazo jalandola lo que hizo que se cayera al parecer quedo en shock a lo que aproveche y para ponerme encima de ella tratando de no la lastimarla acerque mi cara a la de Amu y le susurre en su odio con un tono de voz sensual, lo que hizo que saliera de el shock en el que se encontraba, comenze a molestarla y también quería que me diera una explicación razonable del por que me había quitado la ropa, yo no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya, si fuese así no seria Ikuto Tsukiyomi, después de un tiempo en el que le decía que era un pequeña pervertida ella dijo que mejor se iba, claramente yo no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente no, haci que empece a acercar mi rostro al de ella hasta unir nuestros labios, no supe ni por que la bese pero se sentía muy bien, al principio ella intentaba liberarse pero termino sediendo, comenzando a corresponder de un momento a otro el beso se torno más apasionado, cuando se nos acabo el aire nos separamos, nos miramos a los ojos y nos volvimos a besar, nuestras respiraciones eran muy agitadas, terminaba un beso y comenzaba otro, nos comenzábamos a poner calientes, no se en que momento mis manos tomaron vida propia y comenzaron a acariciar el bien formado cuerpo de Amu, la chica que me llamaba mucho la atención y que adoraba molestar, mis manos subieron hasta sus pechos y los estrujarón, ella al sentir el tacto gimió de placer, ahí supe que le estaba gustando, así que comenze a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de Amu, hasta que alguien interrumpió, ocasionando que Amu quedara en shock nuevamente, yo solo abotone los botones de su blusa la cargue y me la lleve de ahí, ella no se dio cuenta por que todavía no regresaba de su ensoñación, cuando despertó volteo a verme, la había llevado a su casa, lo bueno es que siempre deja las puertas corredizas sin seguro, me miro fijamente y luego su cara se puso de un rojo carmín muy intenso.**  
**

**FIN IKUTO POV**

Amu: Ikuto yo solo me deje llevar (por que le tengo que dar explicaciones)

Ikuto: Hmp como ya despertaste, me marcho

Amu: Ikuto espera *dijo antes de alcanzarlo*

Ikuto: ¿Qué quieres? *voltea y pregunta*

Amu: Amm eto ¿por qué me besaste?

Ikuto: Para que te callaras y no te fueras *respondió frío* y tu ¿por qué correspondiste?

Amu: Ni yo lo se, ya te respondí ahora ¿por qué cuando se acababa un beso me volvias a besar?

Ikuto: Eso no es una respuesta

Amu: Si la es

Ikuto: Que no por que como no vas a saber por que terminaste correspondiendo ahora contestame bien y yo contesto tu pregunta

Amu: Por que se sentía bien, *dijo apenada* listo ya lo dije respondeme bien

Ikuto: Por que tus labios sabían a chocolate

Amu: Solo por eso *decepcionada* (por que me siento decepcionada, que me pasa)

Ikuto: Si por que más

Amu: Nada más quería saber, que no te ibas ya

Ikuto salto desde el balcón y se fue de ahí de un brinco.

Amu: *Suspira* No creo que me haya besado solo por eso, pero ya no quería seguir peleando, y tengo mucho sueño *bosteza*

Se fue a dormir, mañana tenia colegio así que debía descansar.  
Los rayos del solo provocaron que la chica pelirosa despertara y se preparara para ir al colegio, se metió a bañar, se vistió,se peino,desayuno y se fue.

**EN EL RECESO**

Amu: ¿Qué haces tu aquí?...

* * *

**FER: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA G****USTADO Y REALMENTE PERDONENME POR HABER TARDADO TANTO**

**LES PUEDO HACER UNAS PREGUNTAS  
**

**¿LES GUSTA COMO ESCRIBO?  
**

**¿LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA?  
**

**¿QUIEREN QUE PUBLIQUE OTRA HISTORIA? SE TITULARA** LOS HIPNOTIZANTES OJOS ZAFIRO**  
**

**RESUMEN:**

Cuenta la leyenda que un chico de unos hermosos ojos parecidos a un zafiro hipnotiza a las chicas mirándoles fijamente para luego enemorarlas y llevárselas a una bruja, la cual le lanzo una maldición porque le pidió que le ayudara con su familia ya que su padre estaba muy enfermo, la bruja cumplió pero todo tenia un precio.  
¿Encontrara el amor con una de sus victimas? ¿Alguien rompera la maldición? o ¿Todo es una alucinación?

**FER: GRACIAS POR LEER DEJEN REVIEW'S, MINIMO 3 PARA SUBIR CONTI.**

**:* :3 :* :3 :* :3  
**


	7. Cambio de colegio

**GOMEN SIEMPRE ME TARDO UN MONTON EN SUBIR CONTI SOY LA PEOR**

**AIRA: AL PARECER SEAN OLVIDADO DE MI *TRISTE* ESTOY POR DESAPARECER *LLORA***

**FER: MALDITA AIRA MENTIROSA**

**AIRA: NO SOY MENTIROSA, ME EMPIEZO A PONER TRASPARENTE **

**FER: MENTIROSA POR QUE YO CREO EN LO CHARAS **¬¬

**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP Y PERDONEN POR LAS FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS **

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

* * *

**SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE **_**PEACH-PIT **_**LAS MARAVILLOSAS CHICAS QUE CREARON A IKUTO TSUKIYOMI**

* * *

***ACCIONES***

**(PENSAMIENTOS)**

**POV: NARRACIONES DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**(N/A: NOTAS DE LA AUTORA)**

**CAPITULO 7: "CAMBIO DE COLEGIO"**

**IKUTO POV**

Genial, mi viejo no me podía cambiar de colegio antes de entrar a clases (aunque nunca iba a la escuela) ahora tengo que ir en otro, como odio tener que estar en otros colegios yo que ya me habia acostumbrado a uno.  
Mañana comienza mi primer día de clases, que sera lo que me espere, de seguro todas las chicas me estaran persiguiendo como lo hizierón los primeros meses en el otro colegio que fastidio, que no tienen algo mejor que hacer, solo quieren molestar ademas nunca les voy a hacer caso **(N/A:Esque ya encontro a su chica jeje) **no entiendo nada *suspira*espero el día de mañana no sea para nada pesado.

**FIN IKUTO POV**

Amu:¿Qué haces tu aqui? *pregunta algo nerviosa*

Ikuto: Nada solo me cambie de colegio *responde sonriente*

Amu: P. por que a este *tartamudea* (por que no se cambio a otro, por que al mio en especial, hay esto no me suena bien *llora internamente* luego es un completo pervertido que me podria hacer, cuando hay muchos colegios por que este, lo hara por molestarme, oooo ya se me ubico por el uniforme, siii tiene que ser por eso verdad yo lo se, ahora tengo que dejar de tartamudar y enfrentarlo, si Amu eso el lo que tienes que hacer pelear, pelear y ganar) **(N/A: COMO QUE EN ESTE FIC HABLA MUCHO INTERNAMENTE JEJE) **colegio cuando hay muchos? *pregunta*

Ikuto: Tengo que responder? *pregunta burlón*

Amu: Si

Ikuto: Y por que? su majestad *pregunta burlandose de ella*

Amu: Por que yo lo digo y punto *se voltea para irse, pero se gira y le dice* aaah y antes de que lo olvide, me haces un favor *dijo un poco tierna*

Ikuto se quedo con cara de WTF pues para que le pediria ella un favor y luego con un tono de voz muy suave y angelical, ademas se perguntaba por que de los por ques le pidio un favor, el tiempo que él la conocia no habia sido así, era más fria pero luego cambiaba drasticamente, al principio era fria pero luego era muy calida, es bipolar era lo que el se preguntaba.

Ikuto: Favor? para que

Amu: Primero dime si lo vas a hacer, depues te digo cual

Ikuto: Umm no se, de acuerdo

Amu: Pues...

Ikuto: Pero solo si me parece

Amu: Hay ya olvidalo, te puedes ir a OTRO COLEGIO *dijo gritando lo ultimo, ocacionando que todos voltearan a verlos*

Ikuto: Mmm nop quiero *se acerca a Amu y la abraza* quiero estar contigo Amu *dijo su nombre de manera sensual, ocacionando que las chicas del nuevo club de fans de Ikuto, le lanzaran miaradas asesinas a la probre Amu*

Amu: Pero que dices *se separa bruscamente de el* estas perdido verdad! *dijo diciendolo más como afirmación que como pregunta*

Ikuto: Si, perdidamente enamorado de ti *ocaciono que ella se sonrojara, pues no se lo esperaba, se acerco a ella, la alzo en brazos y se la llevo cargando, a otro lugar*

Amu: Pero que coños haces Ikuto (bufe mulesta, por que hizo eso, maldito maldito, ahora toda la escuela me odiara, lo voy a matar. _si pero a besos. _Pero que estoy pensando waaaaaaa, algo malo pasa dentro de mi)

Ikuto: Esto*dijo mientras la bajaba en un lugar muy bello* ¿te gusta? *pregunto*

Amu: Si y mucho *dijo mientras contemplaba el lugar*

Era un bosque que tenia mucha fauna y flora, era un lugar muy romantico, casi todo era verde, ademas tenia una muy buena vista de la ciudad.

Amu: Ikuto ¿a donde me trajiste? *dijo volteandolo a ver*

Ikuto: A mi lugar preferido, me tranquiliza *dijo sonriendo tiernamente*

Amu: Gracias *dijo en un susurro inaudible a los oidos de otros, pero no a los de Ikuto, se acerco a el y lo abrazo*

Al momento de que ella lo abrazara el se sorprendio, pero termino correspondiendo a el abrazo, que era muy calido y tierno, durarón en esa posición por un buen rato, despues se mirarón a la cara y comenzarón a acercarlas hasta juntar sus labios, no estaban concientes de lo que estaban haciendo, estaban en uno de sus mundos que solo era para ellos y nadie más, estaba naciendo un sentimiento de afecto muy fuerte el cual no podian ignorar, siguieron besandose, los besos cada vez se volvian más intensos, cuando terminaban uno gracias a la falta de aire continuaban besandose, los besos se habian convertido en su alimento favorito.  
Se separarón y se mirarón a los, duraron un buen rato haci, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que habian hecho y se separaron rapidamente.

Amu: Q. FUE LO QUE ACABO DE HACER *tartamudea y luego grita*

Ikuto: Mmm, me vas a dejar sordo baka *dijo despreocupadamente*

Amu: BAKA TU, MALDITO NEKO HEITAI, DE SEGURO ME HAS DE HABER DROGADO PARA QUE TE B. . ¿VERDAD? *grita ademas de tartamudear*

Ikuto: ¿Por que haria eso? pequeña idiota *dijo enojado*

Amu: Baka,baka,baka *dijo y con un dedo bajo un poco de piel en la parte inferior de uno de sus ojos y saco la lengua* da **(N/A: YA SABEN LO TIPICO DE LOS ANIMES CUANDO SE ENOJAN JEJE) **

Ikuto: No la idiota, eres tu no yo

Amu: Aaa si y ¿por que yo? *respondio enojada*

Ikuto: Por que tu fuista la que saco concluciones estupidas *le respondio*

Amu: Idiota *dijo mientras se iba*

Ikuto: TSK *bufo molesto*

Amu: RAN *grito llamando a una de sus charas, que salio de su bolso del susto*

Ran: Que ocurre Amu-chan

Amu: Chara Chengi ahora *hablo demandante*

Ran: Hai *dijo mientras ponia su mano en su frente, como si estuviera saludando a un soldado* de una chica que no es buena en los deportes a una que si, Chara Chengi **(N/A: PUES NO PUSE DE SER HONESTA, POR QUE NO ES LO QUE NECESITA, ASÍ QUE LA PUSE EN LOS DEPORTES JEJE)**

Amu se fue hacia la escuela ya que Ikuto fue el que la saco de ella, se apresuro por que ya se habia tardado mucho y la regañarian.

Amu: Baka, baka, baka, le odio, le odio, luego me van a regañar

**RING (N/A: ES EL SONIDO DEL TIMBRE DE ENTRADA, SALIDA ETC.)**

Amu: Apenas y alcance a llegar que bien *dice para si misma, agitada por andar salte y salte*

Desiso el chara chengi y se dirigio a su salon lo más rapido posible, las clases pasarón normalmente, tiempo despues salierón de sus respectivas aulas.  
Al salir Amu se encontraba con su mejor amiga Rima, cuando llegarón a la salida Amu noto que alli estaba Ikuto, al parecer el tambien noto su presencia, se acerco a ella y le dijo.

Ikuto: Tenemos que hablar *dijo tomandola del brazo*

Amu: No quiero *hablo firmemente*

Ikuto: Tenemos que hablar Amu *dijo un poco enojado*

Amu: Dije que NO * se solto de su agarre bruscamente* vamonos Rima *volteo a ver a su amiga*

Rima: Si *dijo mientras veia a Ikuto*

Ikuto: Amu solo necesito hablar

Amu: *Volteo a verlo y le dirigio una mirada asecina* TE ODIO *dijo y se fueron*

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**FER: PERDON POR TARDARME Y DEJARLO ASÍ, ADEMAS DE QUE ESTA MUY CORTO GOMENE *AVERGONZADA***

**LES VUELVO A PREGUNTAR:**

**¿QUIEREN QUE PUBLIQUE OTRA HISTORIA?**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**PARA SUBIR CONTI, TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR A LOS 20 REVIEWS, TODOS CUENTAN SEAN CON UNA CUENTA O ANONIMOS **

**LOS QUIERO :3 =3 :3 =3**


	8. ¿Otra vez tu?, Nuevos Charas

**HOLA SIENTO LA DEMORA, DE VERDAD PERDONENME, PERO BUENO AQUI TIENEN SU CONTINUACION ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**AIRA: FERNANDA ES UNA IDIOTA, NO SE PREOCUPO POR EL FIC Y TAMPOCO EN SUS CALIFICACIONES **

**FER: AIRA NO SEAS MENTIROSA, ESTOY DE ACUERDO EN QUE NO ME CONCENTRE EN LA ESCUELA , PERO NUNCA DE LOS NUNCAS ABANDONARIA EL FIC (AIRA BAKA)**

* * *

**SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE, SI NO A ****PEACH-PIT**

* * *

***ACCIONES***

**(PENSAMIENTOS)  
**

**POV: NARRACIONES DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**(N/A: NOTAS DE LA AUTORA)**

**"VOCES DE OTROS CHARAS"  
**

**/IMAGINACIÓN/  
**

**CAPITULO 8: ¿OTRA VEZ TÚ? ¿SON NUEVOS CHARAS?  
**

(Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio) Es lo único que pasaba por la mente de Ikuto, las duras y firmes palabras que dijo la dichosa _Hinamori Amu,_ de la cual el sin saberlo se había enamorado, sentía que se moria, había dicho que lo odiaba, pero no nada más el se sentía así, si no que ella también, sabia que lo que había dicho eran imprudencias, palabras dichas por el enojo, ella en realidad no lo odiaba de hecho le amaba más que a cualquier otro ser humano, un amor oculto que no sabia que sentiría, que se había enamorado de un chico al que tenia poco de conocerle. **(N/A: COMO QUE HAY MUCHAS COMAS NO CREEN)**

**IKUTO POV**

Por que dijo que me odiaba, no lo entiendo solo quería hablar con ella, pero me lo grito en la cara, al parecer su amiga también se había quedado sorprendida, ¿que fue lo que paso?, y por que me duele tanto, me siento morir "es por que la amas Ikuto". **(N/A: COMO SIEMPRE ESCRIBO LOS NOMBRES COMPLETOS CUANDO VAN A HABLAR, VOY A ABREVIARLOS, CUANDO** Ikuto **HABLE PONDRE **Iku, **A ESTA **Amu** LA PONDRE IGUAL, CUANDO SEA AMBOS, PONDRE **AMUTO **PARA QUE SE VEA MÁS PADRE, VOY A HACER LA PRUEBA EN ESTE CAP. Y SI NO QUEDA VOLVERE A HACERLO COMO LO HAGO NORMALMENTE :D VA)**  
Iku: ¿Quien fue el que dijo eso?  
"Fui yo"  
Iku: ¿Quien eres y donde te escondes?  
"Estoy dentro de ti"  
Iku: ¿Como?  
"Si, como escuchaste soy un nuevo chara?  
Iku: ¿Pero donde estas? y ¿Donde esta tu huevo?  
"Ya te lo dije estoy dentro de ti"  
Iku: Y por que no has salido  
"Dentro de poco, me veras"  
Yoru: ¿Un nuevo chara-nya?  
Iku: Supongo.

**FIN IKUTO POV**

**AMU POV**

Por que le dije eso, tan dolida estaba, si que estoy loca, realmente no me siento bien al haber dicho aquello tan hiriente, yo no soy así, tan mala o si, HAY SOY LA PEOR QUEDE MUY MAL, NO QUE ARE, ¿disculparme? /Ikuto perdoname, no te quise decir eso, estaba enojada/ **(N/A: COMO EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO, CUANDO LE DICE A TADAGAY QUE LO SENTIA, Y QUE EN REALIDAD ESTABA ENAMORADA DE EL *se revuelve el estomago*)  
**"discúlpate Amu es lo mejor para todos para ti y para el, no lo crees, ademas yo presiento que te disculpara muy fácilmente pues el te am... tu lo sabes por que tu tambien le amas a el, lo eh notados esos sentimientos son tan *suspira* hermosos, cuanto me gustaría nacer de una buena vez, seria excelente verlo en verdad"  
Amu: Eres un nuevo chara verdad?  
"Como lo supiste"  
Amu: Por que dijiste que ya querías nacer ¿no? y supuse que serias un nuevo chara, tengo razón  
"Moo Amu-chan, que lista eres"  
Amu: Siii ya lo sabia *pone sus manos en su cintura, saca un poco el pecho y sonríe* **(N/A: MÁS O MENOS COMO LE HACE UTAU CUANDO SE ENOJA, PERO AQUI AMU SONRIE Y SACA UN POCO EL PECHO, OJALA Y ENTIENDAN AIRA: A TI NADIE TE ENTIENDE BAKA  
FER: HAY COMO TE ODIO ¬¬)  
**"Pero tambien eres muy orgullosa igual que el Amu-chan"  
Amu: Como puedes decir eso, YO parecerme en algo a el  
"Pero es verdad, no puedes negarlo"  
Amu: Lo que digas ¬¬  
"Hay Amu-chan, me rindo, eres muy terca ¿lo sabias?"  
Amu: Ya no hablare contigo, ademas todavía no me has dicho tu nombre ¿cual es?  
"No te lo puedo decir"  
Amu: Y eso por que  
"Eso se debe a que primero tengo que nacer, ya que todavía no tengo nombre, pero no te preocupes, que muy pronto se me otorgara uno, bueno es hora de que siga durmiendo"  
Amu: Oye espera  
"Posdata: busca dentro de las bolsas de tu suéter"  
Amu: ¿Mi sueter? *busca en los bolsillos*  
comenzó a buscar en su suéter y en la bolsita derecha encontró un huevo chara, era blanco con las decoraciones de sus otras charas, un corazón rosa, un pica azul, un trebol verde, un diamante amarillo y una flor morada.  
Amu: Así que este es su huevo  
En ese momento llegaron las chicas que estaban jugando en el parque que estaba cerca de su casa, se acercaron a la chica de cabellos rosados y exclamaron:  
Miki: Amu si que es una chica con muchos defectos no creen *dijo mirando a sus hermanas, con la mano derecha en el mentón*  
Suu: Un nuevo guardián chara-desu  
Ran: *Se acerca al huevo y lo toca* Esta tibio, lo que significa que... PRONTO TENDREMOS OTRA HERMANA, Y JUGAREMOS DÍA Y NOCHE *grita*  
Dia: *Se acerco al su nueva compañera aun no nacida, puso toda su mano sobre el huevo* Vamos ya casi es tiempo de que nazcas pequeña *sonríe*  
Amu: Si ya casi nace *dijo mientras miraba el huevo cariñosamente*

**FIN AMU POV**

después de aquello Amu se dirigió al parque que se encontraba cerca de su casa, para comprar un helado de su sabor favorito, el de chocolate. Cuando llego se sorprendió de que estuviera allí...

**IKUTO POV**

Después de platicar con lo que parecía seria mi nuevo guardián, fui al parque pues tenia ganas de un helado de chocolate mi favorito, al momento de llegar, vi que ella estaba llegando al parque y se dirijia a comprar un helado igual que yo, así que me adelante a comprar el mio  
Amu: ¿Qué haces aquí? *dijo señalándolo* tu *dijo casi en un susurro*  
Iku: Yo, pues nada solo vine aquí para comprarme un helado ¿y tu? *dijo mirándola atentamente, esperando su respuesta*  
Amu: Así pues que coincidencia, por que yo tambien vine a comprarme uno, y justamente uno de chocolate *dijo mientras se lo pedía al heladero*  
Iku:Pues si verdad una coincidencia, no Amu *dijo con su voz ronca como siempre* **(N/A: ESA VOZ QUE NOS ENAMORA A TODAS NOSOTRAS, A POCO NO, SI ES QUE NO ESTAN DE ACUERDO CONMIGO LES DIGO QUE YO SI ME ENAMORE DE ESA HERMOSA VOZ, :) HAYA COMO LA AMO *CORAZONES EN LOS OJOS* )  
**Amu: Si que raro (por que estoy hablando con el, se suponía que le iba a aplicar la ley del hielo, que debil soy *llora internamente* pero por que me siento tan contenta, HAY que me pasa, calma Amu, calma *inhala internamente*) *lame su helado*  
Iku: Y como por que se te ocurrió comprarte un helado  
Amu: Pues por que se me antojo baka  
Iku: Lo ves te encanta decirme así  
Amu: Pues creo que si, pero es por que es cierto baka  
Iku: ¿Quieres ir a sentarte a una banca? para platicar *le pregunto mientras la miraba*  
Amu: Si *respondió alegremente*  
Iku: Vamos pues *dijo haciendo un ademán hacia una banca vacía*  
Amu: *mira asía otro lado* Si  
Una vez que se sentaron, Ikuto fue el primero en hablar, quitando el tenso ambiente que se había formado entre ellos  
Iku: Amu quiero arreglar lo que paso antes  
Amu: Así y como pretendes hacerlo eh  
Iku: Fácil así... *dijo mientras se empezaba a acercar a ella*  
Amu: Iku...to, estas muy cerca *dijo nerviosa*  
Se fue acercando más y más, entrecerrando los ojos, hasta que se perdió toda la distancia, y la beso, ella al principio abrió los ojos sorprendida y los empezó a cerrar tambien, y que correspondió feliz, era una batalla por ver quien ganaba, o en otras palabras quien era el mejor besando. Se separaron por la falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos y en ese mismo momento les ocurrió, lo que le había pasada hace unos días, se perdieron en su mundo de nuevo, el mismo lugar en el que por primera vez la conocieron a ella, si a ella Mine, el ángel que les dijo que pronto la volverían a ver y allí estaban, en el lugar donde comenzaron a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y de la atracción que sentían uno por el otro.  
Seguían viéndose a los ojos un buen rato, sin darse cuenta que ya no estaban en el parque, seguían sentados en una banca, pero no en el parque, tiempo después se percataron que estaban en el lugar donde habían ido hace unos que otros días.  
Amu: ¿Qué hacemos de nuevo aquí? *pregunto con duda, mirando el lugar*  
Iku: Pues no lo se *le respondió, al momento de voltearse a verla*  
Mine: *Aparece desde arriba de ese cuarto* Nos volvemos a ver, si me recuerdan ¿verdad? *dijo dulcemente*  
Amuto: Claro que si  
Mine: Que bien eso me alegra, a hora les digo que su relación a mejorado, y eso es muy bueno, pero para que los ayude más, los huevos charas que encontraron hoy los mande yo, así que es hora de que nazcan pequeños *dijo mirando los bolsos de Ikuto y Amu*  
De sus bolsos salieron los huevos, el de cada uno, Amu por curiosidad toco el shugo y esta más tibio que antes, los cascarones se empezaron a romper y de ahí salieron...

* * *

**OK ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO COMO A MI **

**GRACIAS POR LEERLOS  
**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:  
**

**Saku-chan: **Hola bienvenida, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y el capitulo, GRACIAS POR ESPERAR

**Danny-Nekko: **Que bueno que te gusto y que esperabas ya la conti jeje perdón por tardarme tanto, gracias por tu corrección te lo agradezco mucho, GRACIAS POR ESPERAR

**God Fenrir: **Que genial, que te gustara espero no tardar en subir conti, GRACIAS POR ESPERAR

**neko fogosa: **Hola bienvenida, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia gracias por comentar, GRACIAS POR ESPERAR

**Katy-Nya: **Me siento muy feliz de que te gustara el capitulo y perdón por tardarme, GRACIAS POR ESPERAR

**alice bezarius** **echizen: **Que bueno que te gusto gracias por leer mi fic

**Cindy Ec: **Hola bienvenida, me alegra que te hayas animado a leer mi fic gracias

**DEJEN REVIEW´S , MINIMO 5 PARA CONTI**


	9. Anya y Zero

**HOLA ESPERO YA NO TARDAR TANTO EN SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, SE QUE ME EH TARDADO UN SIGLO O MÁS ASÍ QUE PERDONENME, NO ME LLEGABA LA INSPIRACIÓN Y TENIA CASTIGADA LA COMPUTADORA HASTA QUE NO REPROBARA NINGUNA  
**

**ASI QUE SIN MÁS DECIR, AQUÍ TIENEN SU CONTINUACIÓN**

* * *

**SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE, SI NO QUE ES DE PEACH-PIT LAS GRANDES CHICAS QUE DIBUJARON Y CREARON A IKUTO TSUKIYOMI**

* * *

***ACCIONES***

**(PENSAMIENTOS)  
**

**POV: NARRACIONES DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**(N/A: NOTAS DE LA AUTORA)**

**/IMAGINACIÓN/**

**[DESCRIPCIÓN DE PERSONAJES]**

**CAPITULO 9: "ANYA Y ZERO"**

Los huevos comenzaron a moverse y de ahí salieron dos diminutos seres...

¿?: Hola Amu, por fin nos vemos *dice tiernamente*

Amu: ¿Tu eres mi chara? *pregunta*

¿?: Así es, me llamo Anya *dice mientras guiña el ojo*

Amu: De acuerdo, te aseguro que te divertiras con las chicas *sonríe*

Anya: Creo que si *sonríe alegremente* [**ANYA: Tiene un vestido color morado claro con listones de colores, azul, rosa, amarillo y verde en la de abajo, una cinta morada fuerte en el centro, tiene un broche de una flor morada en su cabello, su cabello es largo a la cintura de color café con rayos morados, su ojos son de un morado-lila, tiene unas botas hasta la rodilla de color morada con una flor en la punta. Tiene una actitud cariñosa, sensible, fiel, coqueta, burlona y llorona.]  
**

Amu: Bien

Por otro lado Ikuto se la pasaba analizando a su nuevo chara con su mano en el mentón, al momento de girar la cabeza hacia los lados

¿?: Ya terminaste de analizarme *pregunta, frío*

Ikuto: ¿Quién eres?, ¿Comó te llamas? *pregunta rápidamente*

¿?: *suspira* Ya que no me queda de otra, te lo diré

Ikuto: Te escucho

¿? Me llamo Zero, un gusto

Ikuto: ¿Zero? *pregunta, para asegurarse de que escucho bien*

Zero: Así es ahora si me disculpas, me voy **[****ZERO: Tiene una gorra con un** **hielo en la esquina derecha, trae un short de color azul celeste con un bordado de un hielo en la parte superior del lado derecho, tiene la tez entre pálida y morena, su cabello es de un color grisáceo, sus ojos son azules parecidos a los de un zafiro. Tiene un actitud fría, orgullosa, sensible, despreocupada, burlona y cortes.]****  
**

Mine: Ustedes no se pueden ir y mucho menos separarse de sus dueños por mucho tiempo, ¿Entendierón? bien Anya, Zero *dice al momento de voltear a ver a los mencionados*

Anya: Yo si entendí, otra cosa es que dudo que Zero *dice al voltear a verlo* lo haya entendido *dice burlona*

Zero: Es más que obvio que entendí, señorita *dice retándola*

Anya: Mmm *bufa y luego se voltea, dándole la espalda*

Zero: Mmm me parece que alguien es cobarde *dice burlándose*

Anya: Si te refieres a mi, déjame te digo que NO soy cobarde *dice gritando el NO*

Zero: Si lo eres

Anya: Que no

Zero: Que si

Anya: Que no soy cobarde

Zero: Si tu lo dices

Anya: Yo no soy cobarde entendiste niño bonito, que te quede bien claro *dice enojada para al final sacar la lengua*

Todos los demás presentes tenían una gotita en su cabeza al estilo anime.

Mine: Bueno ya no más peleas

Zero Y Anya: De acuerdo *dicen parejos*

Mine: Bien, ahora les vuelvo a preguntar ¿Entendierón?

Anya: Si, además yo nunca me separare de mi Amu-chan *dice alegre al momento de acercarse a abrazar el brazo de Amu con sus pequeños brazos*

Mine: Me parece bien y ¿Tú? Zero *dice volteando a ver a Zero*

Zero: A mi me da igual, en fin me puedo separar de él en todo el día y en la noche podría regresar, fácil *dice frío*

Mine: No Zero, "tu" *hace énfasis en el tu* solo podrás alejarte de Ikuto-kun por 5 horas máximo

Zero: ¡¿Qué?! *pregunta alarmado* ¿Como? eso tenia que ser un error, de seguro y te equivocaste en el número ¿Cierto?, yo no puedo estar todo el día con él *dice al momento de voltear a verlo y señalarlo* yo tendría que estar haciendo otras cosas no se como ligar, molestar a los demás... algo pero estar con él es algo que no podría aceptar **(N/A:COMO QUE ZERO ESTA MEDIO SAFADITO DEL CEREBRO, ÉL QUE PUEDE ESTAR CON IKUTO TODO EL DÍA Y NOSOTRAS QUE DARIAMOS MUCHO POR ESTAR EN SU SITUACIÓN, O ME EQUIVOCO)  
**

Mine: Como eh dicho así que acostumbrate

Zero: Mine di que es un error, que me estas haciendo una jugarreta *dice triste*

Mine: Lo siento Zero pero no es así, esto va enserio

Zero: Ya que *suspira*

Mine: Así esta mejor

Zero: Tengo una duda

Mine: Y esa cual es

Zero: ¿Qué pasaria si me alejase más tiempo?

Mine: Vas a volver a empezar

Zero: Si, ahora contesta

Mine: Fácil, desapareces ¿Quíeres intentarlo? por que puedes, y viéndolo de ese modo ya no seria tan molesto el tener que estar peleando con alguien por que bien podría pelearme con cualquiera pero contigo *dice mirándolo, haciendo como si no le importase que desapareciera* es diferente pues tu me sacas de mis casillas, no le veo el más mínimo problema

Zero: Espera un segundo, ¿Quíeres decir que no te importa? pero si ese es el caso te haré tu vida imposible, y así nunca desaparecere vas a verlo Mine así que prepárate *le dice retándola*

Mine: Mmm

Zero: Por tanto no me separare de Ikuto por más de 5 horas

Mine: estaré esperándolo Zero *dice retándolo y al mismo tiempo feliz pues había logrado su cometido*

Zero: Ya veras que cumplire *sonríe triunfante*

Amu: Bueno ya basta dejen de pelear

Anya: Amu-chan no te deverias de meter en esa discusión

Amu: Y eso por que

Anya: Las cosas podrían salir mal

Amu: No creo

Mine: Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme *dice mientras se empieza a elevar*

Amu: Espera...

Mine: Que ocurre

Amu: Si antes tenia 4 charas significa que tengo *se pone a pensar* 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 *dice mientras cuenta con sus dedos*

Ikuto: Amu es más que obvio que ahora tienes 5 charas ¿No?

Amu: Si eso lo se pero el punto es que si apenas puedo con estas cuatro *dice al voltear a ver a Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia* COMO LE VOY A HACER CON CINCO *grita*

Anya: Tranquila Amu yo no te daré problemas *dice tranquila*

Amu: De acuerdo

Mine: Ahora si me voy *dice al momento de irse*

Al momento de que esta Mine se fue ellos aparecieron en el parque sentados en esa misma banca.

Amu: Bueno me voy a mi casa *dice al momento de levantarse con la intención de irse*

Anya: Pero Amu-chan yo acabo de llegar así que quisiera divertirme un poco onegai *dice tranquila, mirándola normal para al final poner unos ojos con los cuales nadie le diría que no*

Amu: De acuerdo vamos

Miki: Pero a ¿Donde vamos a ir? *pregunta*

Amu: Mmm, no lo había pensado *dice tocando su barbilla*

Anya: A donde sea esta bien

Amu: Mmm *sigue diciendo, hasta que se le prendió el foco* Ya se, vamos a el parque de diversiones

Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia: SI *gritan juntas*

Amu: Vamos pues *dice al momento de empezar a caminar*

Amu comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por sus charas, cuando este Ikuto la agarra del brazo y la hace parar, pues se habían olvidado de él mientras decidían a donde ir ya que él todavía seguía sentado en aquella banca.

Ikuto: Amu *dice con su voz ronca al acercar su boca a el oído de la mencionada* te olvidaste de mi *dice entre burlón y triste*

Amu: Hace ¿Cuanto que estas aquí? *dice tratando de fastidiarlo*

Ikuto: Amu *dice enojado*

Amu: ¿Qué ocurre? *pregunta*

Ikuto: ¿No me pensabas invitar al parque de diversiones? por que si es así que mala eres ¿Lo sabias?

Amu: No realmente no te pensaba invitar y si ya lo se soy mala, ahora si me disculpas mis charas y yo vamos a ir al parque de diversiones

Ikuto: Pues creo que eso sera un problema

Amu: y ¿Por que?

Ikuto: Por que no me estas invitando, y si no me invitas no te dejare ir *dice acercándose lo más que se puede a los labios de Amu*

Amu: *dice nerviosa*

Ikuto: ¿Qué? *dice aun más cerca*

Amu: Te podrías alejar

Ikuto: No hasta que me invites *dice aun más cerca*

Amu: De acuerdo *dice nerviosa*

Ikuto: Sabia decisión *dice al alejarse de ella* vamos

Amu: Ok *dice para después suspirar*

Ikuto: Pero hay que ir un poco más rápido *dice* Yoru *dice en voz baja*

Yoru: De acuerdo *dice para después hacer un chara-chenji*

Ikuto: Así sera más rápido *dice al acercarse a Amu para después cargarla y comenzar a saltar*

Amu: Ikuto *dice enfurecida*

Ikuto la cargo y fue saltando de árbol en árbol **(N/A: RECUERDEN QUE ESTAN EN EL PARQUE POR LO TANTO NO PUEDO PONER DE TEJADO EN TEJADO OK)** para poder llegar al parque de diversiones más rápido pues entre más tarde llegaran menos tiempo de diversión era, además de que Amu se sentía muy bien al ser llevada así ya que estaba con el chico que le gusta en ese momento y mientras estuviera con el todo estaria bien.  
Por otra parte Ikuto estaba más que feliz de poder estar con ella todo el día.  
Una vez que llegaron al parque se fueron a las tazas, la montaña Rusa, un juego musical, etc.  
El tiempo paso volando, se hizo de noche, todos estaban cansados en especial los charas.

Amu: Ikuto ya es tarde por lo tanto ya es hora de me vaya a mi casa

Ikuto: Si es así yo te llevo

Amu: De acuerdo *dice feliz*

Ikuto: Vamos *dice ya transformado*

Se dirigieron a la casa de Amu y ya afuera.

Ikuto: Amu *dijo llamando la atención de ella*

Amu: Nani

Ikuto: Quiero que seas mi...

* * *

**PERDON POR LA GRAN DEMORA AHORA SI ME PASE DE LA RAYA GOMENASAI **

**PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTUVO LA CONTI ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO **

**DEJEN REVIEW´S =3 PLIS**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A**

**God Fenrir: **Lamento haber tardado tanto gomen, gracia por tu review te quiero

**neko fogosa: **Gracias por esperar aquí esta la conti y perdón por el retraso

**chely:** Que bueno que te haya gustado espero y te haya ido bien en el campamento, saludos

**Cindy Ec: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, estaré esperando tu review mi lectora enfadosa jeje :)

**Akemi Tokemi: **Me alegra que te guste este fic, saludos

**Ziinect: **Gracias por animarte a leer mis fic´s debes saber que los tuyos me gustan mucho, te mando un abrazo

**Amutolove: **Que bueno que te gusto

**Kuroi-no-hane: **Me alegra que te guste, aquí esta la conti, espero tu próximo review


End file.
